


in control

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Bodhi.”“Mm? Is there something you want?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [kink meme prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=422204#cmt422204)

“Bodhi,” Cassian moans, pushing back on the fingers inside him. “Bodhi, Bodhi, “Bodhi.”

“Mm?” Bodhi hums, drawing his fingers out to play around Cassian’s rim. “Is there something you want?”

Cassian huffs in frustration. He rubs down on the sheets to get some relief, lifts his ass up to chase Bodhi’s fingers. “I need more. You. Inside.”

Bodhi hums again, considering. “Don’t wanna come like that?” he asks and pushes inside, searching, and bites his lip when Cassian clenches around his fingers. He watches Cassian try to fuck himself deeper before he changes his mind and twists to look at Bodhi.

“I want you,” he groans and waits for Bodhi to pull away before he rises to his elbows and knees. Bodhi stifles a moan and goes to slick himself up. When he looks back at Cassian it’s to see him rocking back against his own fingers.

“Fuck,” Bodhi whispers and shifts on the bed until he’s leaning against the wall. “Come here.”

Cassian gives a whimper at that, shuffling until he’s over Bodhi’s lap, and both their hands go to guide Bodhi’s cock inside. Cassian is always silent when Bodhi first bottoms out, mouth open in a silent gasp and eyes squeezed shut. Bodhi waits for him to adjust, presses kisses to his collarbones and murmurs loving words against his skin. When Cassian is ready his arms settle on Bodhi’s shoulders and he grinds down to find a rhythm.

“Alright?” Bodhi asks in a murmur and Cassian nods, bends down to give him a kiss. Bodhi knows he’s going to be silent now—he always is—and Bodhi takes a breath to try and feel more in control. “I love the way you feel,” he whispers, hands roaming Cassian’s back. Cassian just looks at him, eyes wide, urging him to continue. “So tight and hot around me. Wanna keep you here for hours.” Cassian whimpers and tries to hide his face in Bodhi’s neck, but Bodhi grasps at Cassian’s hair to keep his head back. “Want to see you,” he explains quietly, bucking up. Cassian moans as he starts riding him.

“You like that?” Bodhi whispers against his lips. “Like being full of me?”

“Yes,” Cassian whimpers, bouncing on Bodhi’s cock. “Yes, Bodhi, please.”

“Please, what?” he teases, not really expecting an answer. It takes him by surprise when Cassian grins, eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

“Want you to fuck me,” he moans. “Fill me up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cassian says and moans when Bodhi gathers him in his arms and lays him down on his back. “Oh, like that,” he groans, wrapping his legs around Bodhi’s waist. “Harder, Bodhi.”

Bodhi groans and thrusts hard, going faster the louder Cassian gets. They move together and Cassian tangles his fingers in Bodhi’s hair to keep him in place as they kiss. Bodhi feels he’s getting close, but before he can say anything, Cassian commands, “Inside.” Bodhi hides his face in the crook of Cassian’s neck as he pumps in once, twice more and spills into Cassian with a groan.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and pulls out, kissing Cassian’s neck. He reaches between Cassian’s legs and his fingers slip inside again, the slide made easy by the lube and his own come. Cassian sighs and bucks up, hand wrapping around his cock. “Bodhi,” he whimpers, cries out when Bodhi rubs at his prostate. “Bodhi, I’m gonna come.”

“Go on, sweetheart,” Bodhi murmurs. “You’ve been so good. Look how full of me you are,” he says, letting his come leak out of Cassian, and Cassian lets out a high-pitched moan before he spills over his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
